1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oilfield pipe connectors, and in particular to a torque arm assembly for connecting flowlines in well service operations.
2. Background of the Invention
In some oilfield service operations, such as hydraulic fracturing, cementing, and acidizing, high pressure fluids are pumped down the well. In some cases, the fluid pressures may be in excess of 15,000 psi. Typically, an operator brings high pressure pumping equipment to the well site and installs temporary service flowlines from the high pressure pumps to the wellhead. Because high volumes of fluid may also be needed, a number of pumping units may be connected together at one well site.
The temporary flowline components include joint applicators or sections of steel pipe of differing lengths, various junctions, valves, and swivels. Generally, the workers have to arrange the flowlines to extend around and past a variety of well site equipment. Many connections have to be made, and each connection must be able to withstand the high pressure.
In order to connect flowline components, it is necessary to pull sections of flowlines together before securing the flowline components. In the prior art, pulling is typically done by hand. The components can be quite heavy.